


【END】魅月·无题

by sMokywithoutlighT



Category: kubota masataka - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sMokywithoutlighT/pseuds/sMokywithoutlighT





	【END】魅月·无题

魅上照如约抵达城郊僻静的密林。天已经黑透了，月亮挡在暗霞身后，发散出微弱的光芒。魅上沿着熹微的月光往湖边去，周遭静的只能听见自己隐忍的心跳声。  
行至湖边。魅上听到奇异的水声，像是白鱼偶然跃上了岸，碾转在淤泥中挣扎，尾巴上下拍动湖水的弦发出痛苦绝望的凄厉水声。魅上照百无聊赖地关注着周围一切动静，而他要等的人却头一遭迟到了。  
水声还没停。倏忽起了风，月亮照出来。整个湖水岸顿时明亮清晰起来。水岸边匐着一个人，蜷起身体在颤抖。身边围了几个西装革履的男人。其中一人的几把插在地上之人的下体中，不断地抽插，红肿的穴口被搅弄出缠绵的水声，而身上人的神情和动作却都凶狠无比。  
另一个男人解开了裤链，扯起地上之人的长发，将他的整个上半身拉离地面，把早已涨硬的性器塞进他的口中。  
魅上照的目光定格在那张被拎起的屈辱的脸孔，脑内如被地狱之火烧起一遍又一遍。  
那是夜神月。  
地上都是血，在月光下显出奇异的青黑色，渗进湖水的部分变成妖艳摇摆的水荇。夜神月的身体不断渗出鲜血，他的手腕和脚腕被枪火打出四个血窟窿，不断往外冒血沫子，泡在血水里的身体没有了完整衣物的遮挡因而显出皮肤越发的白，在刺骨的冷月里愈发显出青色，使远观的魅上照竟然看出了一种古刹中镀了金的殿前神佛神秘莫测的脸色。  
夜神月就要死了。他莫名地被袭击，莫名地被侵犯，无助地在永无止境的酷刑中咬碎银牙，等着他的信徒来解救……现在信徒来了，他却濒死，陷入一种回光返照般的思虑清醒，可有时越清醒越痛苦，无论是他的身体还是难以启齿的幻梦。他被剧烈的痛和火烧般的画面清晰的理想国折磨到支离破碎，哀怨的咒骂早已失去可供发声的完整器官——喉咙被狠狠捏住，力道缓慢加深，他努力张口呼吸，却只能尝到咸湿的腥味，终于在愈演愈烈的蹂躏下变做一具双眼圆睁青筋暴露的艳尸，仿佛贯穿于男人性器的旌旗，风吹去哪个方向，他便荡去哪种地狱。再不可能是死得其所，却还是无论如何都变成一道慈悲执念的象征。因为是夜神月，所以结局无论如何都是指向于美的。  
魅上照在惊惧中用了具有魔力的双眼杀死了眼前作乱的众人，扎在笔记上的笔尖划出了急躁而愤怒的长而浅的透黑痕迹。他把贯穿月的肉身的肮脏身体一一推开，月的身体落到地上，仿佛没有重量。魅上托起他冰冷的上身，望着他的脸上悲愤的神采，凝固成一道地狱景象。魅上的心碎了，他目睹了一个英雄的死亡，不是战死、却得到一具浴血修罗的尸身。他颤抖的手去合上夜神月的眼，所触皮肤湿冷娇柔，仿佛只是从一场噩梦中惊醒的情状。而奇异的是，闭上双眼的月竟现出清纯的无辜，即使死了他还是那样具有诱惑力，满面的泪痕仿佛是一种邀请。又也许他的眼才拥有真正的魔力，希腊神话中的蛇妖也是如此。魅上忘情的抚摸他的脸，他的脸冰冰凉凉的，而自己的手烫的像烙铁。他轻轻柔柔的吻月的额头，隔着残破的衣物布料去揉尚带几许温度的身体。  
搂住月的腰提起他的身体，头无力的向后垂着。他的脖颈连着锁骨胸口绷成一道凄美的弦，月之光辉越发盛大灿烂，而他的皮肤愈发透出死灰的白，而当魅上忘却法纪伦常吻得毫不留情时，月的双腿竟然缠上了他的腰，真的像蛇妖一般卷紧了。魅上大感诧异，却如中邪般更加急不可耐。他无法分出精神去细想着鬼事玄妙，心神恍惚地没入了月的身体。而月依然闭着双眼，却张口呻吟起来，身体也渐渐粉润并如情动般抖颤。据说满月之时人会变成精怪，那么夜神月他已化身吸食男子精血为生的淫荡妖物，以凄楚可怜的尸体为诱饵，吸引路过之人坠入红莲之火，陪着他永世不得超生……

-神啊，请让我做您的裹尸袋。


End file.
